To participate in the cooperative approach to the design and conduct of clinical trials in malignant diseases. These diseases include leukemia, lymphoma, multiple myeloma, childhood and adult solid tumors and other neoplasms to be studied by the Southwest Oncology Group of which Dr. Barth Hoogstraten is Chairman. These studies will be classified as Phase I for the evaluation of toxicity, tolerated dosage and therapeutic range of new agents; Phase II to determine the frequency, extent and duration of remission with new agents, and Phase III to establish the relative efficacy of various therapeutic regimens in neoplastic diseases. Phase I studies will include clinical and experimental pharmacologic investigations such as absorption, plasma half-time, body fluid levels and excretion in man and animal models. To investigate some of the biochemical and biological aspects of the neoplasms under study as they derive from patient material available for the cooperative studies. To actively participate in and contribute to the overall Group effort. This will include scientific input, support in protocol design, chairmanship of studies and other activities called for.